Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a winding device and a winding method for a coil for use in for example rotors such as a coreless motor.
Description of the Related Art
There traditionally has been a demand for coils in a rotor of small sized coreless motors to have high shape accuracy. A manufacturing method for a coil of this type includes a method of successively winding wire obliquely around an outer circumference of a winding core, to wind a tubular shaped coil. A winding device used in this method includes a nozzle that relatively rotates with respect to the winding core while feeding the wire, and a winding core rotating mechanism that causes the winding core to relative rotate.
On the other hand, in the coil winding method using such a device, there is a need to let out a lead wire (tap) of the coil while the wire is being wound. The lead wire is soldered onto a terminal of a commutator. In this case, twisting and like work on the lead wire of the coil is carried out by hand. Accordingly, the Applicant of the present application provided a coil winding device and winding method that enables easy and accurate formation of the lead wire (for example, see JP2002-354762A).
This winding device and method includes, in a coil shaping process, drawing-out means for drawing out a lead wire from an edge of a coil, and twisting means for twist shaping the drawn out lead wire. The drawing-out means further includes a plurality of hook rods aligned in predetermined intervals along an edge of the winding core and moving means for moving the hook rods between a hooking position at which the wire is hooked and a displacement terminated position of the drawing-out operation. By automatically performing the drawing out and the twist shaping of the lead wire, the lead wire can be formed easily and precisely.